


the Great Archive

by r0am3r



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young faramir met the old wizard in the great archive of the Minas tirith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Great Archive

커다란 성은 한여름에도 서늘한 공기가 맴돌기 마련이다. 하물며 한겨울의 추위란 오죽할까. 회색의 순례자는 허리춤에 걸쳐 두었던 울로 된 스카프를 목에 둘둘 감고 자꾸 둔해져가는 손을 토시로 덮었다. 몇가지 확인해봐야 할 기록이 있어 대(大) 서고에 들어온 그는 미나스티리스를 정식방문한 것이 아니었다. 백색 도시의 섭정인 데네소르의 허가를 받은 후 들어와야 하겠지만 그가 이 노인을 워낙 꺼려하고 딱딱하게 굴었기 때문에 필요할 때는 이렇게 숨어들어오는 편법을 사용하기도 했다. 예전에 '소롱길'이 미나스티리스에 있었을 땐 편했는데. 그것도 오래전 일이었다. 

노인의 모습을 한 이 순례자는 인간들과는 다른 시간을 살았다. 처리해야 할 일이 급해 잠시 돌아보지 못하면 짧은 필멸자의 인생은 어느덧 꽃처럼 져버리곤 했다. 미나스티리스의 대 서고는 그런 면에서 그에게 매우 유용했다. 대 서고의 기록들을 보면서 노인은 자신이 파악하지 못하거나 그 자리에 있을 수 없었던 사건들을 따라 잡곤 했다. 따라서 다른 어느 곳보다 미나스티리스에 자주 들리는 편이었는데 도시의 섭정이 엑셀리온에서 그의 아들 데네소르로 바뀐 이후 그는 서고 방문에 꽤 곤란을 겪고 있었다. 로한을 거쳐온 '소롱길' 이라는 외지인이 미나스티리스의 대장이었던 동안 섭정의 아들 데네소르는 자신이 받아야할 관심을 그가 독차지 한다고 여겼었고 그의 마음에는 그늘이 드리워졌다. 순례자는 데네소르가 어두워져 가는 것을 보았었다. 하지만 그것은 그가 해결해야 할 문제가 아니었다. 모르도르에 다시 자리잡은 사우론. 이 노인이 고민해야 할 상대는 바로 그였다. 

데네소르, 엑셀리온의 아들.  
이 회색의 순례자가 기억하기론 돌 암로스에서 온 아드라힐의 딸 핀두일라스와 결혼했을 때가 아마 데네소르가 그에게 관대했던 유일한 시기였다. 그는 장자를 얻었고 핀두일라스는 두번째 아이를 임신하고 있었다. 아마 그 아이도 아들이라면 데네소르에게도 좀 더 여유가 생겼을지도 몰랐다. 그렇게 되면 이 늙은 순례자는 덜 고달플 수 있을 테고. 하지만 들리는 소문은 태어난 아이는 아들이었으나 몸이 약했던 핀두일라스가 결혼한지 12년 만에 숨을 거두고 말았다는 것이었다. 데네소르와 그의 두 아들에게는 다시 없는 비극이었고 노인에게는 이전보다 고달픈 서고 방문의 시작이었다. 

미나스티리스의 대 서고는 방문자가 별로 없었다. 소롱길이 있던 시절에나 몇 번 열렸을까 그 이후에는 줄곧 닫혀 있었고 먼지가 많았다. 어둡기도 했고. 덕분에 노인은 숨어 들어오기만 하면 별탈없이 의문을 가졌던 것들을 확인해보고 돌아갈 수 있었다. 그랬기 때문에 지금 눈 앞에 서있는 어린 소년을 보았을 때 그는 순간적으로 깜짝 놀라 책더미를 무너트릴 뻔 했다. 아이고, 순례자는 뒤늦게 허둥지둥 손을 뻗었지만 소년이 조금 더 재빨랐다. 소년은 능숙하게 몸으로 받쳐 책 더미를 지탱했고 노인이 뒤늦게 그를 도와 책 더미를 안전하게 다시 돌려놓았다. 

\- 고맙구나.  
\- ... 누구세요?  
\- 그러는 너는 누구길래 대 서고에 있는 게냐?  
난 찾아볼게 있어서 들렸단다.  
별일은 아니고 주로 학술적인 이유지.

소년은 대답하지 않고 입을 꾹 다문채 긴장을 풀지 않고 이 수상하고 키가 큰 노인을 조금 떨어져서 바라봤다. 노인은 그저 온화한 미소를 띄운채 소년을 바라봤다. 어둠속에 잠긴 회색의 순례자는 위압적이기보단 나약한 노인네로 보였다. 

그때 발걸음 소리가 들렸다.  
반사적으로 소년은 빛이 들어오는 쪽으로 나섰고 노인은 책장 뒤의 그림자 속으로 숨었다. 서고의 문을 열고 들어온 시종은 곧 소년을 발견하고 그에게 물었다.

\- 누구와 같이 있으셨어요?

소년은 고개를 가로저었다. 반듯하고 꼿꼿한 자세로 서서 뒤로 말아들고 있던 서류를 앞으로 내밀며 천연덕스럽게 대답했다.

\- 혼자 책을 소리내서 읽고 있었는데. 무슨 일이야?  
\- 어른 목소리가 들렸거든요. 다른 사람이 또 있는줄 알았어요.

갸우뚱해하며 주변을 둘러보는 시종에게 시선을 고정한채 소년은 박자를 맞추듯 손을 휘둘렀다. 시종이 볼 수 없는 위치에 숨어 있었지만 회색의 순례자에게는 소년이 잘 보였다. 소년은 노인 쪽으로 눈길도 주지 않았지만 일정한 박자를 만들고 있었다. 그 다음 소년이 하는 말을 듣자 경험많은 순례자는 이 영리한 꼬마가 뭘 하려는건지 알아차렸다.

\- 그거, 내가 읽은 거야.  
\- 주로 학술적인 이유지!

소년의 입모양에 맞춰 노인이 크게 마지막 말을 반복했고 생각보다 꽤 자연스럽게 박자가 맞았다. 서고에선 목소리가 메아리쳐 울렸던 것도 도움이 되었다. 소년은 이거 보라는 듯 양팔을 벌리곤 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 시종은 이 꼬마도령이 늙은 어른의 목소리를 흉내낸거라고 생각하고는 잠시 놀란 표정을 짓다가 말했다.

\- 도련님께 그런 재주가 있으신 줄은 몰랐네요. 함부로 내보이진 마세요.  
아버님이 아시면 별로 좋아하지 않으실것 같아요.

그는 몸을 돌려 나서며 덧붙였다.

\- 저녁에 보로미르님이 돌아오신대요. 늦지않게 오세요.

시종이 몸을 돌려 나가자 소년은 발소리를 죽인 채 서고의 입구 쪽으로 다가가 시종의 발걸음이 멀리 사라지는 걸 귀기울여 들었다. 속에 돌덩이가 들어앉은 것처럼 메여와 소년은 답답한 곳을 주먹으로 콩콩 때리며 노인이 숨은 서가 쪽으로 다가왔다. 소년이 한숨을 내쉬며 책 더미 옆에 앉자 그도 빛이 드는 쪽으로 나왔다. 

\- 그래, 네가 핀두일라스의 아들 파라미르로구나.  
\- 데네소르의 아들입니다.

파라미르의 말을 들은 노인은 잠시 그를 바라보다가 미안하다는 웃음을 지어보였다.

\- 데네소르의 아들, 보로미르의 어린 동생이군.  
자네 아버지보다는 어머니와 더 가까운 사이라 그렇게 말했을 뿐일세.  
너무 신경쓰지 말게나.  
\- 아직 누구신지 말씀 안하셨어요.

여전히 경계를 풀지 않은 파라미르를 보며 노인은 지팡이 끝에서 작은 불꽃을 일으켜 보여주었다. '팟' 하고 아무것도 없던 지팡이 끝에서 불꽃이 반짝하고 타올랐다가 사라졌다. 파라미르의 눈이 동그래졌다

\- 마법사세요?  
\- 그렇다고 볼 수 있지. 대 서고에서 시간을 꽤 많이 보내는가 보구나.  
저녁일정을 위해서 시종이 여기까지 오다니 말이다.

마법사의 말에 고개를 끄덕여 대답하고 파라미르는 생각 났다는 듯이 더 안쪽에 있는 서가로 가서 가져온 것들을 다시 정리해 넣기 시작했다. 그리고 나서는 다시 한 가득 서책들을 끄집어 내어 쌓았다. 그 서가에 있던 책들은 노인도 자주 펼쳐보던 것들이었다. 마법사가 알기로는 보통 파라미르 나이 대의 소년들이 읽을 만한 내용은 아니었다. 그 나이 때의 소년들은 서고로부터 도망쳐 다녔다. 노인은 파라미르 쪽으로 걸어가 말을 붙였다.

\- 그래, 어떤 책을 읽고 있었지?  
\- 옛날 누메노르 왕인 아르-파라존의 일대기에요.  
저 사우론을 붙잡아서 포로로 삼았지만 그의 유혹에 넘어가  
서쪽 땅으로 쳐들어 가려고 했고 결국 누메노르를 멸망시켰죠.  
오만하고 자기만 믿었고 어리석었어요.  
...그런데 나쁜 사람이었을 것 같지는 않아요. 

파라미르는 그렇게 말하고는 자신의 의견이 괜찮은건지 확인하듯 노인의 얼굴을 올려다봤다.  
마법사는 미소지으며 소년을 바라봤다.

\- 어째서?  
\- 자신이 약한걸 인정하지 못하는 사람이었을 거에요. 아마도요.  
그리고..  
\- 그리고 또 뭔가?  
\- ... 어딘가 아버지를 닮았어요.  
아버지도 어머니를 잃어서 슬프다는걸 인정하지 않으시거든요.  
백색의 도시를 책임지는 사람이 나약해보여서는 안된다고 생각하시나 봐요. 

어머니가 돌아가셨을 때 파라미르는 어렸고 많이 울었다. 형인 보로미르는 동생을 위로 하고 있었지만 눈물을 보이지는 않았다. 나중에 파라미르가 물어봤을때 보로미르는 그때는 아무런 생각도 할 수 없었다고 했다. 어머니가 돌아가셨다는걸 믿을 수 없었다고. 데네소르는 파라미르를 무섭게 혼냈다. 핀두일라스의 장례식에서 소리내서 울음을 터트렸던걸로 파라미르는 꽤나 오랫동안이나 질책을 받았다. 

순례자는 곰방대에 불을 붙였다. 사람의 약함이라. 노인은 자신의 약함을 지나치게 두려워하는 사람을 알고 있었다. 스스로의 약함과 매일 같이 싸우며 그는 황야에서 황야로 떠돌았다. 하지만 그런 능력과 자질을 가지고도 그처럼 스스로를 믿지 못하는 사람은 드물었다. 언젠가 자신의 가치를 스스로 인정하게 되겠지. 시간이 해결해줄 문제였다. 

\- 사람을 진정으로 강하게 하는 건 거창한 데 있지 않단다.  
파라미르, 데네소르의 아들.  
네 고민 중에 하나를 잘 골라보거라. 너에게 마법사의 조언을 들려주마.

노인의 말을 듣고 파라미르는 머릿속에 커다란 나무가 자라난것 같았다. 무성한 잎사귀들이 그의 머리안에서 정신없이 나부꼈다. 소년은 자신을 진정으로 행복하게 해줄수 있는 것에 대하여 차분히 침착하게 생각했다. 아이가 말이 없어지자 마법사는 느긋이 기다리며 그의 곰방대에 담뱃잎을 더 넣었다.

\- 스스로는 눈치채지 못하셔도 되고 아주 작은 변화여도 좋아요.  
아버지가 저를 사랑한다고 자랑스럽게 봐주셨으면 좋겠어요.

홀로 남은 아버지에게 소년이 되돌려 받고 싶은 것은 자신의 형은 늘상 받는 그저 따스한 한번의 눈길 뿐이었다. 이 어린 소년이 부모로부터 받고 싶은 것이 고작 그뿐이라는게 어떤 의미인 것인지 노인의 모습을 한 마법사는 제대로 이해하기 어려웠다. 그가 이 중간계에 온건 이 가엾은 소년을 위로하기 위한 것은 아니니까. 하지만 노인은 미나스 티리스의 서고에 와있었고 눈 앞에 있는 슬픈 어린아이에게 앞으로 살아나가는 동안 겪게될 많은 고통을 조금은 덜어줄 수 있는 조언은 생각해 낼 수 있었다.

\- 파라미르, 데네소르의 아들.  
네 아버지가 너를 사랑하던 혹은 그렇지 못하던 그에 상관없이  
너는 사랑스럽고 또 자랑할만한 아들이란다.

아이는 자라나는 동안 주변 어른의 반복된 인정을 필요로 한다. 하지만 부모조차 관심가져 주지않는 아이는 스스로를 인정하는 법을 배워 먼저 어른이 되는 수 밖에 없다. 부모에 대한 짝사랑에 슬퍼하기보단 부모에 대한 자신의 사랑이 자신이 준 것을 되돌려 받는 것과 관계가 없어도 된다는걸 깨닫는 편이 부모를 변하게 하는 것보다 빠를 것이다.

마법사의 조언이 진정 담고 있는 것이 어떤 것인지 파라미르는 제대로 이해하지는 못했다. 어딘가 마음이 조금 가벼워지는 것 같았다. 어쩌면 그저 어른이 자신의 아버지에 대한 사랑을 알아준 것만으로도 위안을 얻었을지도 모른다.

어린 아이였지만 파라미르는 자신이 아버지를 사랑하는 만큼 아버지가 자신을 사랑해 주시는 날이 언젠가 올거라는 상상을 했다.

살아있다면,  
나도 아버지도 언젠가 변하고 어느 날엔가 아버지가 형을 바라보듯 자신을 바라봐주는 그런 날이 올거라고. 소년은 시큰해지는 눈을 들어 길다란 아치형 창 밖으로 보이는 하늘을 바라보았다. 흰 나무가 세겨진 깃발이 펄럭이고 있었다. 어느날엔가 그런 날이 올 거라고. 

지금은 그 정도만으로도 충분했다.

 


End file.
